


to the tune of a trick or treat

by agentmmayy



Series: scarlet and the spies [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Multi, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: Melinda, Bobbi, and Hunter take their kids trick or treating.





	to the tune of a trick or treat

**Author's Note:**

> for the aosficnet promptober challenge day 14: trick or treating and al who prompted mhb and a bb (which turned into 2 bbs) this takes place a year after @lazyfish's fic 'come little leaves' in this series. hope you enjoy! :)

Giggles rose from the living room, stemming from the six-year old who stood in the middle of the room, arms outstretched and wings fanning out behind her as she twirled around. There was a grin on Scarlet’s lips, put there by the ladybug costume she had on. Her spring antenna topped with black pom poms bobbed with each stamp of her feet. Melinda and Bobbi watched from a few feet away.  ** **  
** **

In typical fashion, they had just finished putting the final touches on Scarlet’s costume. But in Melinda’s defense, it took weeks to make in the first place. She never knew how hard cardboard was to cut with a pair of sewing scissors and then received a lecture from Hunter about using said scissors. In the end, they created a pair of semi-circle wings, almost as large as Scarlet herself. Painted vibrant red with black circles, they perfectly resembled wings of a ladybug. The wings were the only colorful part of Scarlet’s outfit. Everything else was black. ** **  
** **

“Do you think she’ll be warm enough?” ** **  
** **

“Mel,” Bobbi sighed, glancing away from their daughter to her wife. “She’s wearing an insulated jumper and leggings. Of course, she’ll be warm enough.” Her exasperation turned into humor as she tilted her head to the kitchen behind them. “You want us to stick her in the microwave before we head out?” ** **  
** **

Melinda glared. “No. I just don’t want her to be cold. The temperature will drop once it gets dark out.” ** **  
** **

“She’ll be fine. She’ll be too busy running around to get cold. Speaking of,” Bobbi shifted on the chair, legs unfolding from beneath her. She twisted to the direction of the living room, raising her voice a little. “Hey, Scar, come here.” ** **  
** **

Scarlet paused in twirling about and ran over to them, wings clacking behind her. Bobbi lifted their daughter onto her lap, pressing a kiss to her cheek before leaning over her. Reaching for Scarlet’s shoes, she asked, “Are these nice and tight?” ** **  
** **

Bobbi caught one skinny calf in her hand, fingers reaching to experimentally tug at the lopsided shoelace bow at the top of the six-year old’s combat boot. Scarlet initially wanted to wear her black ballet slippers, but Melinda refused. It was much too cold. Besides, Scarlet would either lose one or both shoes in the span of five minutes or fall flat on her face. You’d think being raised by three spies would allow their child to retain some sense of balance, but Scarlet lucked out on any of those skills. She reminded Melinda of when she used to ice skate as a kid, only Scarlet didn’t need skates or ice beneath her to fall over. She barely managed to stay upright with no shoes on carpet.  ** **  
** **

“Uh-huh.” Scarlet cuddled into Bobbi, watching as she finished checking her shoes, before squirming. “Are we leaving soon?” ** **  
** **

“As soon as Daddy comes back with your brother.” Bobbi tightened one of the laces before bouncing Scarlet in her lap with a smile. “You excited to go trick or treating?” ** **  
** **

At the question, Scarlet lit up. “Yeah!” ** **  
** **

Ever since the weather turned cooler and the stores put out Halloween decorations, Scarlet had been looking forward to the holiday. What kid didn’t enjoy dressing up and getting free candy? Melinda enjoyed the holiday as well because it meant she got to eat the candy her kids didn’t.  ** **  
** **

“Can you tell Mama that you won’t get cold outside?” ** **  
** **

Scarlet turned to Melinda, giving her the dimpled smile she knew made all three parents cave. “I won’t get cold, Mama.” ** **  
** **

Melinda rolled her eyes. “Suck up.” ** **  
** **

“If-” Scarlet began with a gasp, eyes widening. “If I get cold, then we can have hot chocolate!” ** **  
** **

“With all the candy you’ll be getting tonight?” Melinda snorted. “No way.” ** **  
** **

Scarlet pouted, crossing her arms to mimic her mother. “I won’t eat  _ all  _ of it.” ** **  
** **

“No, you won’t,” Bobbi agreed. “We don’t want a repeat of last year, do we?” ** **  
** **

“Nuh-uh.” ** **  
** **

“Okay.” Hunter’s voice reached the trio, stemming from down the hallway. He rounded the corner, baby on his hip, and pulled down his son’s puffy vest before smiling at his girls. “We’re back and all clean.” ** **  
** **

Scarlet groaned. “Finally!” ** **  
** **

“About time,” Bobbi said. “Did you get lost in there?” ** **  
** **

“Excuse you. I had to clean up your child who, by the way, made quite a large mess.” ** **  
** **

“Oh, so he’s  _ my  _ child when he has a dirty diaper?” ** **  
** **

Unbothered by his parent’s bickering, Fin studied them before his eyes caught on Melinda standing a few inches away. With a smile, he reached out to her.  ** **  
** **

Melinda took her son, kissing his soft, chubby cheek. “Hi.” ** **  
** **

“Hah.” ** **  
** **

She smiled, thumbing Fin’s chin. “You’re getting closer.” ** **  
** **

At six months old, Finch was beginning to mimic sounds and words he heard his family make and speak. It was fascinating watching him develop but also bittersweet. It had been almost six years since Melinda last had a baby around, and Fin was already growing up too fast. He tilted his head up to look at Melinda, giving her a drooly smile. But his attention was soon caught by Bobbi, who tugged at one of his boots. Fin turned to her, letting out a peal of happy babbles.  ** **  
** **

“Hi, sweet boy,” Bobbi greeted, then exclaimed, “I can hardly see your face!” She pulled the beanie down over Fin’s eyes, cooing, “Where’s Fin?” He giggled, pushing an uncoordinated hand at his beanie. Bobbi lifted it, making a surprised face. “There he is!” ** **  
** **

Fin shrieked in amusement, reaching out to Bobbi. “Muh!” ** **  
** **

With a smile, Bobbi took his hand, pressing a kiss to the baby’s soft palm. Her gaze landed on the thick sleeve surrounding Fin’s chunky wrist before traveling up to take in his full outfit. Fin, dressed in a white thermal onesie with white boots, a large white puffy coat, and the matching beanie, only grinned at her. “You sure this kid isn’t a snowman, Mel?” ** **  
** **

“Or the Pillsbury doughboy,” Hunter piped up.  ** **  
** **

“He sort of looks like the Michelin Man.” ** **  
** **

“He’s an  _ angel _ ,” Melinda insisted, shifting Fin away from Bobbi, who pouted. Melinda fixed the gold angel wings secured to Fin’s back by straps over his chest. Then she adjusted the wobbly sparkly gold pipe-cleaner halo attached to his beanie. “And it was  _ your  _ idea.” ** **  
** **

“Is he one of those fat cherubs, then?” Hunter asked. “How many layers have you got him in?” ** **  
** **

“Enough so he won’t get cold.” ** **  
** **

At the mention of ‘cold,’ Scarlet perked up from where she had been messing with her shoelaces. Her eyes darted between her parents before she announced, with a mischievous smile, “Fin is gonna freeze his  _ ass  _ off!” ** **  
** **

Fin bounced on Melinda’s hip, waving a hand at the sound of his name. “Aah!” ** **  
** **

Hunter looked like he was biting back a laugh and scooped Scarlet off Bobbi’s lap. He swung his daughter over his shoulder, delivering a playful swat to her behind. “What have we said about naughty words, little miss?” ** **  
** **

“Scarlet,” Bobbi sighed over the child’s squeals. She glanced at Melinda. “You just had to teach her that word, Mel.” ** **  
** **

Melinda rolled her eyes. Bobbi still hadn’t let that go. Besides, out of the three of them, Bobbi and Hunter cursed the most. But, Melinda wasn’t about to start another bickering match. “No one is freezing anything off tonight.” ** **  
** **

Bobbi checked her phone before standing. “We better start heading out. Don’t want the Jones’s to get to Miss Ruth’s house before we do again.” ** **  
** **

Scarlet gasped, slapping her hands against Hunter’s back so he would put her down. “Then there won’t be any candy left!” ** **  
** **

“Why do they have six kids anyway?” Hunter asked, setting Scarlet down, who immediately took off into the living room, wobbling only slightly from being set upright so quickly.  ** **  
** **

“Beats me,” Melinda said, following her family out into the front hallway. “Even two is a handful.” ** **  
** **

“More like why does Miss Ruth only buy ten candy bars?” ** **  
** **

“They’re the jumbo kind, Mommy!” ** **  
** **

“Ah, yes,” Bobbi said sagely before murmuring to Melinda, “Maybe we should skip Miss Ruth’s house.” ** **  
** **

“I heard that!” ** **  
** **

“You heard nothing,” Melinda said. “Put your coat on.” ** **  
** **

Scarlet squinted her eyes at Bobbi before sticking her tongue out. Bobbi returned the gesture even as she took Fin when Melinda handed him to her. Melinda shrugged her jacket on while Hunter helped Scarlet into hers. Bobbi was next, giving Fin back to Melinda as she grabbed her jacket out of the closet. The baby babbled, reaching for Melinda’s hair, who instead took his hand and kissed his cheek.  ** **  
** **

“Alright,” Hunter said, shutting the coat closet door. He glanced at the others, keys, and phone in hand. “We ready to go?” ** **  
** **

“Put a coat on, Lance.” ** **  
** **

Hunter scoffed, protesting, “It’ll ruin my look!” ** **  
** **

Melinda glanced to how he gestured to his costume. The addition of a jacket wouldn’t ruin the outfit too much. After all, the most iconic part of Flynn Rider’s appearance was the dramatic swoop of hair across his forehead and a smile that made knees weak. Hunter had that part down as well as half a bottle of hair gel to make his hair cooperate. Even though the costume already had a long sleeve shirt, long pants, and a vest, the materials were thin and wouldn’t stand up to the cool fall night.  ** **  
** **

Much to Hunter’s dismay, Bobbi refused to be Rapunzel, and Fin’s blond hair was too short even to put in a sprout yet. It was a last-minute decision, as most things were in a busy family of five. In fact, neither Hunter, Melinda, or Bobbi planned to dress up until a week before Halloween when Scarlet asked what they were going to be one night during working on her own costume. ** **  
** **

Bobbi had laughed. “Parents don’t dress up, baby.” ** **  
** **

Scarlet looked crestfallen before her brow crinkled just like Bobbi’s did when she was upset. Then she stomped her foot, demanding, “But you  _ have  _ to!” ** **  
** **

So they dressed up. Melinda and Bobbi took a more practical approach to their costumes with Bobbi donning her lab coat and goggles and Melinda in her former Shield attire sans logo. The uniform fit more snug than six years prior, especially in the hip and chest area. Melinda wasn’t able to feel self-conscious about it with the way Hunter and Bobbi looked at her.  ** **  
** **

Melinda raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “We’re not leaving until you put on a coat.” ** **  
** **

Scarlet whined. “ _ Daddy _ .” ** **  
** **

“Fine, fine.” Hunter surrendered, pulling out one of his coats and reluctantly shrugging it on. He held out his hands when he was done, sighing, “Now, are we ready to go?” ** **  
** **

“Yes.” Melinda nodded, satisfied. She looked at Scarlet. “Got your bucket?” ** **  
** **

Scarlet gasped, turning on her heel to dart into the house. A few seconds later, she returned with a Quake themed candy bucket that smacked Melinda’s thigh as she practically ran out the front door. “Uh-huh!” ** **  
** **

Fin screeched at Scarlet’s excitement. “Sah!” ** **  
** **

“Don’t you leave the front porch!” Melinda yelled. Scarlet skidded to a stop just as she was about to go down the steps. ** **  
** **

Bobbi shook her head fondly and grabbed one of the buckets on the entry table as she followed Scarlet out. “I’ll get her. You two hurry up.” ** **  
** **

Melinda watched as her wife corralled their daughter away from the steps. Bobbi stood beside Scarlet, adjusting the child’s dotted wings before crouching at her insistence. She nodded along as Scarlet showed her the pumpkin she’d carved with Melinda the day before. More carved pumpkins lined the porch steps. Scarlet tugged her mother down the steps to them even when Bobbi protested that they shouldn’t leave the porch.  ** **  
** **

Melinda turned back to Hunter, who was watching her with soft, fond eyes. She felt her breath catch in her throat, and it wasn’t from the cloyingly sweet air fresheners Bobbi insisted on putting around the house. With a smile, Hunter nodded to their wife and daughter. “You heard her.” ** **  
** **

“They can wait a little longer.” It wasn’t even dusk yet. Melinda shifted Fin on her hip, reaching to tug the zipper of Hunter’s coat up more. “Are you going to be warm enough?” ** **  
** **

Hunter breathed out a laugh. “Yeah. Why are you obsessing whether we’ll be or not?” ** **  
** **

Melinda’s fingers fiddled with the zipper, trailing to adjust the collar. “I worry.” ** **  
** **

“About what?” he asked. “That one of us will get sick?” When Melinda didn’t reply and dropped her gaze, Hunter sighed. “Mel.” ** **  
** **

“It happened last year.” ** **  
** **

Hunter and Scarlet came down with colds right after Halloween the year before. It hadn’t lasted more than a week but still was terrifying, at least for Melinda. She never felt more helpless than when her family was sick. Then again, last year, Hunter raked leaves in fifty-degree weather in a tank top. Of course, Melinda had no control over if her family got sick or not, but she would do as much as she could to prevent it from happening.  ** **  
** **

“I was a weaker man then.” ** **  
** **

She raised an eyebrow. “It’s only been a year.” ** **  
** **

“Well,” Hunter said, stepping in closer. He gently pinched Fin’s cheek, grinning at the baby’s babble. “We didn’t have this guy.” ** **  
** **

“Spit up build your immune system?” Melinda asked, amused.  ** **  
** **

Hunter laughed. “With as much as I get puked on, it might as well have.” He wound his arms around Melinda’s waist, and for a second, she regretted forcing him into a coat since she couldn’t feel his warmth even through the thick leather. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll wear a scarf.” ** **  
** **

Melinda shook her head. “It’d ruin your look.” ** **  
** **

“Trust me, with as many layers as you put us in, no one will be getting cold. Besides, I have you to warm me up.” He winked.  ** **  
** **

As always, when Hunter teased her, a thrill went through Melinda though it wasn’t the time. She scoffed, laying a hand on his chest as he pulled her closer. “Stop.” ** **  
** **

With a grin, Hunter ducked his head to capture her lips in a kiss. The knowledge that they were standing at the open door kissing in front of the entire neighborhood nudged to the back of Melinda’s mind. It didn’t matter. She was sure at some point or another the neighbors saw worse. Only, they weren’t interrupted by a shocked gasp but a shriek. Melinda and Hunter pulled apart, looking down at Fin, who shrieked again.  ** **  
** **

Fin grabbed a fist full of Hunter’s coat. “Uh! Da!” ** **  
** **

“What?” Hunter asked. “You want a kiss too?” ** **  
** **

The baby nodded, squealing as Hunter pecked his lips. Fin erupted into giggles when Hunter began to pepper the rest of his face with kisses. Melinda found herself chuckling with them before gasping when Hunter’s mouth pressed against hers again.  ** **  
** **

“Mama, Daddy!” Scarlet hollered. “Come on!” ** **  
** **

“We’re coming!” Hunter hollered back, reluctantly pulling away. “Maybe we should have given her horns instead of antenna.”  ** **  
** **

Melinda snorted and followed him out the door.  ** **  
** **

Normally, one or two of them would stay at the house and hand out candy, but this year was different. It was Fin’s first Halloween, and none of them wanted to miss out on any moment of it. Melinda would miss hanging back and seeing all the neighborhood trick or treaters but would rather spend that time with her family.  ** **  
** **

Bobbi dumped the rest of the candy into the basket by the front door, balling up the plastic bag and shoving it in one of her coat pockets. “That’ll be gone when we get back.” ** **  
** **

Melinda helped her up, keeping hold of Bobbi’s hand. “The candy or the basket?” ** **  
** **

“Both.” ** **  
** **

From the bottom of the steps came Scarlet’s voice again, this time joined with her father’s. “Come on!” ** **  
** **

“We’re coming,” Bobbi assured them. “She gets this from you.” ** **  
** **

“From _ me? _ ” Melinda asked incredulously. “Right, because I’m the one that asked Fitz to build a time machine to have a baby faster.” ** **  
** **

“I was in labor for twelve hours!” ** **  
** **

“Candy all set?” Hunter asked as they walked down the steps.  ** **  
** **

Bobbi nodded. “Yep. I put it right below the doorbell, so we’ll see who takes more than two pieces.” ** **  
** **

“Five bucks says it’s the Williams kid." ** **  
** **

“I helped Mommy with the candy!” Scarlet tugged at Hunter’s hand, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She grinned up at him proudly.  ** **  
** **

“You did?” he asked. “You didn’t sneak any candy, did you?” ** **  
** **

Scarlet giggled, which wasn’t entirely convincing. “No.” ** **  
** **

Fin slid two fingers into his mouth. “Oh.” ** **  
** **

“What about you?” Bobbi asked the baby who gurgled. “Are you excited to trick or treat, angel?” ** **  
** **

“Gah!” ** **  
** **

It was just around five-thirty, but the street and sidewalks were already filling up with kids and families alike. Melinda was pleased to see that no other child was a ladybug though a few angles were running around. Still, they didn’t compare to Fin. ** **  
** **

She pressed her lips to his cheek, murmuring, “You’re the cutest angel.” ** **  
** **

Fin gurgled.  ** **  
** **

Meanwhile, his sister squealed. “I’m gonna get so much candy!” ** **  
** **

“Great,” Hunter said. “Exactly what we need.” ** **  
** **

Melinda nudged his side. “Don’t act like you won’t eat at least half of it.” ** **  
** **

“As long as I get dibs on the red hots, I won’t complain.” ** **  
** **

The first stop was Miss Ruth’s house. They’d gotten there before the Jones family, so there was more than enough candy. Scarlet received a sleeve of Reeses that was almost as long as her arm. It hardly fit into her bucket and tipped it over. Bobbi lifted it out as they stepped down the front porch, holding up a finger to silence Scarlet as she began to protest. ** **  
** **

“How about I put this in my pocket?” Bobbi asked, showing Scarlet the pocket located inside of her coat. “That way, it won’t fall out of your bucket, and we won’t lose it.” ** **  
** **

Scarlet thought about it before nodding. “Okay. That’s a good idea, Mommy.” ** **  
** **

“She has them once in a while,” Hunter commented, then hissed as Bobbi pinched his side. “Ouch, Bob! Not around the children.” ** **  
** **

“No fighting,” Melinda said. “Or I’ll take your candy." ** **  
** **

The next house was empty, so they went to the neighboring one. It was even more decorated than their house. Large fake spiders clung to the trees in the front yard, cobwebs hung from the branches, skeleton hands poked up from the earth, and there were even orange and purple lights strung above the doorway.  ** **  
** **

Scarlet yanked Bobbi up the front steps, jamming her finger against the doorbell. “Trick or treat!” ** **  
** **

Bobbi laughed. “Not so loud. You’ll scare them away.” ** **  
** **

“I will  _ not _ .” ** **  
** **

The door opened just as Melinda and Hunter joined the two on the porch. Mrs. Taylor greeted them, looking extremely festive in her Evil Queen costume. She held a large bowl of candy on her hip.  ** **  
** **

Immediately, Scarlet shoved her bucket under the woman’s nose. “Trick or treat!” ** **  
** **

“Scarlet!” Bobbi hissed.  ** **  
** **

Mrs. Taylor only laughed. “Happy Halloween, kid. Are you here for a treat or a trick?” ** **  
** **

Scarlet smiled innocently. “Treat please.” ** **  
** **

The woman dropped two pieces of candy into Scarlet’s bucket and one into Fin’s, which Hunter held out. “There you go. Have a good night.” ** **  
** **

“Thank you!” Scarlet exclaimed, leaving the other pleasantries to Bobbi as she skipped down the front steps, Melinda and Hunter following. Immediately, Scarlet stuck her head in the bucket, bringing out one of the candies she’d been given. She held it up to her parents. “Can I have it now?" ** **  
** **

Hunter and Melinda exchanged a glance. It was Halloween, and besides, they already had dinner, so there was no chance of spoiling her appetite. It wasn’t too late either, and trick or treating wasn’t nearly as fun when you didn’t consume any of the candy you were given.  ** **  
** **

“You can have  _ one  _ piece now,” Hunter told her.  ** **  
** **

Scarlet’s tiny fingers hastily unwrapped the KitKat. She gave the wrapper to Melinda, who put it in Fin’s candy bucket. The baby stared at it before reaching in and bringing it out. With a babble, he waved the torn plastic around. Melinda caught his hand as it wandered to his mouth. “That’s not for eating,” she laughed.  ** **  
** **

Fin grumbled, but when Melinda slid a pacifier between his lips, he fussed no further.  ** **  
** **

“Alright.” Bobbi joined them a second later. “Ready to keep going?” She paused and caught Scarlet’s chin between her fingers, sighing. “You have chocolate all over your face.” ** **  
** **

“I don’t know how it got there,” Scarlet giggled, scrunching her nose as Bobbi rubbed at the chocolate. When it refused to come off, Bobbi scooped the child up and pressed kisses to her mouth and chin. Scarlet’s squeals filled the cul-de-sac, joining the louder cacophony trick or treating brought to the neighborhood. Melinda slid her hand in Hunter’s glancing around as they began to walk again. A few teenagers grouped together, trading candy. Children ran around, gripping candy buckets tight. The only other time the neighborhood came alive like this was on the fourth of July. It thrived with a sense of camaraderie that Melinda missed most regarding living at the Playground.  ** **  
** **

A squeeze to her hand brought her attention to Hunter, who smiled knowingly. “Nice, innit?” ** **  
** **

Melinda nodded. Living in the suburbs among other families with a family of her own was a dream Melinda gave up long ago. Only, she had that life now and couldn’t be happier.  ** **  
** **

The next house was hardly decorated aside from a plastic pumpkin by the stoop and a colorful leaf wreath on the door. Instead of being in a costume, the woman that answered the door wore a comfy looking sweater embroidered with a black cat and pumpkin. She dropped candy into both Scarlet and Fin’s buckets.  ** **  
** **

“What do we have here?” ** **  
** **

“I’m a ladybug!” Scarlet informed her, turning around to show off her wings. She pointed to the baby on Melinda’s hip. “Fin’s an angel.” ** **  
** **

“How cute!” ** **  
** **

Fin became more interested in the bucket Melinda held as they made their way to the next house. “Uh. Mah.” ** **  
** **

“What?” Melinda asked. Fin made grabby hands toward his candy bucket. She held it up to him, watching as his eyes grew wide. He patted the plastic side, blunt fingernails scrabbling against the pumpkin. “Do you want to hold it?” ** **  
** **

After a second of hesitation, Fin nodded, halo bouncing as he did. Melinda lifted the handle to him and Fin wrapped one hand around it. It was slim enough to fit in the baby’s palm but wide enough so he wouldn’t drop it. Fin peered into the bucket, stared at the candy, before grinning at Melinda. At the next house, he held out the bucket on his own with Melinda’s hand supporting the bottom of it.  ** **  
** **

Only, as soon as the candy was placed in the bucket, Fin took it out, waving it around with an, “Ah!” ** **  
** **

“Did you get some candy?” Bobbi cooed. Fin bounced in Melinda’s arms, squealing. “You did? Can you say Happy Halloween?” ** **  
** **

Fin blinked at Bobbi before shoving the wrapped candy in his mouth and screeching around it, “Hababaga!” ** **  
** **

Melinda and Bobbi laughed, which prompted Fin to do the same. Melinda kissed his cheek. “You’re so silly.” ** **  
** **

Scarlet sided up to them, butting between her mothers to reach Fin. She tugged at the baby’s pant leg. “What candy did you get?” ** **  
** **

Plucking the candy from his mouth, Fin showed it to his sister, who gasped. “You got a Starburst?! No fair!” Turning, Scarlet rooted around in her bucket before pulling out a Now And Later. She offered it to Fin with a hopeful smile. “Can we trade?” ** **  
** **

Fin stared at it, thinking before reaching for the candy. ** **  
** **

“Yes!” Scarlet hissed, quickly taking the Starburst as she gave Fin the Now and Later. “Thanks, Fin!” ** **  
** **

“Sah.” He babbled, trying to fit the smaller candy in his mouth to which Melinda snatched away.

“Thank you for trading with your brother so nicely,” Bobbi said. She smoothed the hair on Scarlet’s forehead. It had become matted down from her headband shifting, but Scarlet could care less. ** **  
** **

Scarlet smiled up at her. “I’m the best sister.” ** **  
** **

Melinda laughed. “You are.” She nodded to Scarlet’s bucket of candy, which was half-full already. “You’ve got quite the collection there.” ** **  
** **

“Yeah.” Scarlet nodded. “And I’m gonna get  _ more _ .” ** **  
** **

At the next house, she received two more pieces of candy. After ten more houses, Scarlet’s bucket was almost full, and the sun was beginning to set. Still, she bounded up to the front door of the next house, greeting other neighborhood kids as they passed. Hunter and Bobbi went with her, chatting with the neighbor as Scarlet pet their dog, who was dressed up as a pirate. Melinda waited at the edge of the sidewalk, rocking back and forth with Fin in her arms.  ** **  
** **

So far, he’d been good for the time they were out. Fin was more interested in watching others go by and clinging to Melinda rather than crying. But about two houses ago he began to get sleepy eyes. Melinda checked her phone. It was around bed time for him; no wonder he was tired. Melinda brushed her lips across his temple, smiling at Fin’s soft coo.  ** **  
** **

A movement caught her eye. Bobbi stepped down from the house without either husband or daughter. Melinda glanced to the house, confused.  ** **  
** **

“They got started talking about football, so I dipped,” she explained, rolling her eyes. “I snuck you a York from his bowl, though.” ** **  
** **

Melinda took the candy before the neighbor could see, unwrapping it and taking a bite. “Thanks." ** **  
** **

When Fin sleepily reached out to his mother, Bobbi took him. “There’s my little angel baby.” ** **  
** **

“Muh,” Fin babbled, snuggling into Bobbi, who kissed his flushed cheek. He laid his head on her shoulder, and in turn, Bobbi rested her cheek on the top of his head. It was almost uncanny how alike they looked even if Fin was biologically Bobbi’s. As Melinda had secretly hoped, Fin’s eyes were still blue, and a near carbon copy of Bobbi’s own. They fluttered shut as Bobbi began to sway back and forth.  ** **  
** **

“He’s about to fall asleep,” Melinda told her, resting a hand on Fin’s back. He snuffled, little hands curling against Bobbi’s skin. “He was dozing on me a few minutes ago.” ** **  
** **

Bobbi glanced down to Fin, who lazily blinked at her. “All the trick or treating wearing you out?” ** **  
** **

In reply, he yawned. ** **  
** **

Melinda laughed. “Guess so.” ** **  
** **

“He’s not the only one getting tired,” Bobbi said, stifling a yawn of her own. “Waking up at five is starting to catch up with me.” ** **  
** **

She sighed. “I told you to go back to bed.” ** **  
** **

Bobbi shrugged. “I like watching you with the baby too much.” ** **  
** **

Even after leaving Shield, Melinda was still an early riser. There was no training to keep up, but Melinda continued her tai chi routine only now with a baby strapped to her chest. Unlike his other two parents and sister, Fin woke up early, typically half an hour after Melinda. For Melinda, that half-hour was spent getting tea and sitting by Fin’s crib, waiting for him to stir. She treasured her semi-alone time before the rest of the house woke up, content to sit and gaze at her baby. But, sometimes Bobbi or Hunter joined her, which she didn’t mind at all.  ** **  
** **

“Is that the reason why we had another kid?” Melinda teased.  ** **  
** **

“Maybe,” Bobbi replied, unabashed. “Then again, you’re irresistible anyway.” ** **  
** **

Melinda stepped closer to her, taking her hand off Fin’s back to settle on Bobbi’s waist. “Am I now?” ** **  
** **

“Mhm.” She nodded, eyes flicking down to Melinda’s lips. Even with her heels, Melinda had to lean up to meet Bobbi’s mouth. Bobbi’s lips were as chilly as the air around them, a sharp contrast to the heat of her tongue when she opened her mouth under Melinda’s. Melinda allowed herself to get lost in the familiar sensation before pulling away with a much more appropriate peck to Bobbi’s lips. “Not around the kids." ** **  
** **

Now asleep, Fin was oblivious to his mothers, but there were other children and parents still out. Bobbi’s cheeks pinked from blushing rather than from the cold. She cleared her throat, trying not to look too guilty under her satisfaction. “I expect a rain check when we get home, though.” ** **  
** **

“You got it.” ** **  
** **

A tiny hand brushed against Melinda’s thigh as Scarlet tore past them. “Let’s go!” ** **  
** **

Bobbi’s laugh was visible in the cool night sky. “And we’re off again.” ** **  
** **

Even with the later hour, Scarlet never slowed down. She tugged her parents from house to house, stopping only to rifle through her candy bucket and talk to other neighborhood children. Bobbi, still holding Fin, was talking to one of the other moms in the neighborhood one house down. Scarlet was with her but lost interest in the conversation soon. She ran back to Melinda and Hunter, who stood a few feet away, idly talking. Scarlet hugged an arm around Melinda’s thighs before she thrust an eager hand into Fin’s candy bucket.  ** **  
** **

“Hey,” Melinda said, pulling it away. “That’s not yours.” ** **  
** **

Scarlet wrinkled her nose up. “He’s not gonna eat it.” ** **  
** **

She was right. Even though Fin was six months old and capable of eating people food, all three of his parents refused to give him any sugar yet. Luckily, he was still too young to understand what they were withholding and could be easily pleased with yogurt melts instead. That was fine because Scarlet ate enough sugar for both herself and her brother. She definitely inherited Hunter’s sweet tooth.  ** **  
** **

“How much have you had already, ladybug?” Hunter asked, crouching down to Scarlet’s height. Licking his thumb, he rubbed at the sticky ring of sugar around Scarlet’s mouth.  ** **  
** **

“Um.” Scarlet fidgeted, biting the inside of her cheek. Her eyes darted between Melinda and Hunter as she twisted her fingers. “A little bit.” ** **  
** **

Melinda’s tone held a hint of warning. “Xioadan.” ** **  
** **

Scarlet sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. “Five.” ** **  
** **

“ _ Five? _ ” Hunter repeated. “No wonder you’re zooming around. One more piece, and that’s it, okay?” ** **  
** **

“But Daddy-!” ** **  
** **

Hunter’s voice took on the stern tone he used when disciplining the kids “One or none at all,” he said. “Got it?” ** **  
** **

“Yes.” Scarlet forlornly reached into her own candy bucket, rummaging around. She pulled out a palm-sized Crunch bar, hesitantly glancing at her parents.  ** **  
** **

Hunter nodded his approval. “Thank you. Now go on.” ** **  
** **

With typical vigor, Scarlet unwrapped the candy before shoving the chocolate into her mouth. Melinda held her hand out for the wrapper, calling out after her daughter as she ran off, “No eating and running!” ** **  
** **

Scarlet visibly slowed down but still had a kick in her step that was an indicator of a sugar high. Melinda sighed. “She’s going to eat more than one.” ** **  
** **

Hunter chuckled, standing back up. “Oh, I know. She’s your child, after all.” ** **  
** **

“Last I checked it took more than one to make a kid. Besides,” Melinda said. “That eye roll? That’s all you." ** **  
** **

Having finished her conversation, Bobbi turned to them, beckoning them over before her hand darted out to grab Scarlet as the child rushed past. Melinda took Hunter’s hand as they walked over. “Sure, it is.” ** **  
** **

By the second to last house, Scarlet was half asleep, gripping onto Bobbi’s lab coat as her feet dragged against the pavement. Her eyes drifted closed, so Scarlet didn’t see the slight rise in the sidewalk. Bobbi grabbed her up just as Scarlet stumbled and almost tipped forward.  ** **  
** **

“Whoa there.” Bobbi held Scarlet on her hip somewhat awkwardly since her other hand was busy holding two full candy buckets. “No eating pavement tonight. You’ve already had enough candy.” ** **  
** **

Hunter stepped forward and took the drowsy child from Bobbi. “Looks like we got a sugar crash on our hands.” ** **  
** **

She stirred. “‘M awake, Daddy.” ** **  
** **

“Sure, you are. Did you have fun?” ** **  
** **

Scarlet nodded sleepily. “Uh-huh. S’ much candy.” ** **  
** **

“You did get a lot of candy,” Melinda agreed, reaching to cup Scarlet’s cheek as Hunter resumed his spot next to her.  ** **  
** **

“C’n I have suh’more?” ** **  
** **

Hunter laughed, pressing a kiss to Scarlet’s temple. “You can have some more tomorrow, bug. How ‘bout that?” ** **  
** **

Yawning, Scarlet turned her face into Hunter’s neck. “Kay.” ** **  
** **

The neighborhood was beginning to wind down as they walked home. The sun set long ago, but the streets and sidewalk were still lit with the streetlights and lights from the other homes. A few people, mainly teenagers and one or two families, milled about, carrying buckets full of candy. Their laughter rose with a cool breeze that kicked up, blowing Melinda’s hair back. She tilted her face up to the sky, breathing in the crisp fall air. It held a certain magic to it, the kind that only appeared in the handful of months in the season and became more apparent on Halloween. Melinda briefly closed her eyes, trying to enjoy the last few hours of the day. ** **  
** **

As they reached their house and walked up the front porch, Bobbi laughed. The candy was gone, and so was the basket, as she predicted. All that remained on the flimsy table was a jack-o-lantern sticky note with the word _ trick!  _ scrawled across it. They filed in the house, silently maneuvering through the doorway with both sleeping children and buckets full of candy. Bobbi set them down on the table, shrugging off her coat. Melinda shifted Fin to one arm, pulling off her own coat. She turned to Hunter, who, instead of doing the same, was gently rocking Scarlet, lips pressed to her temple. Melinda practically melted at the sight.  ** **  
** **

“Trade you?” ** **  
** **

Hunter gave Scarlet one last kiss before transferring her to Melinda. He took Fin, cooing softly when the baby stirred. Unlike her brother, Scarlet remained fast asleep through being shifted into her mother’s arms and Melinda walking up the stairs. Carefully, Melinda toed the door of Scarlet’s room open, keeping the light off as she walked into the bedroom. There was just enough light peeking through the curtains for her to see the night light, which she flicked on. Melinda stopped, standing still at the side of Scarlet’s twin bed. She unbuckled the painted wings before laying Scarlet down. The child continued to sleep through Melinda undressing her, stirring slightly when Melinda lifted her headband off.  ** **  
** **

Melinda froze, thinking Scarlet would fall back to sleep, but her brown eyes blinked open, focusing blearily on Melinda. “Mama?” ** **  
** **

“Hey,” Melinda whispered. She sat on the bed next to her daughter, smoothing back Scarlet’s tangled headband hair. “Go back to sleep.” ** **  
** **

Scarlet nodded, sinking back into the pillows behind her. She yawned and rubbed at her eyes, mumbling, “You gotta say it.” ** **  
** **

“Alright,” Melinda agreed before beginning, “With a butterfly kiss…” She leaned down, rubbing her nose briefly against Scarlet’s who smiled and sluggishly lifted her arms to Melinda.  ** **  
** **

“‘N a ladybug hug.” ** **  
** **

Melinda hugged her tight, kissing Scarlet’s hair as she pulled away. “Sleep tight little one like a bug in a rug.” ** **  
** **

“Night, Mama,” Scarlet whispered, words distorting as she yawned through them. “Love you.” ** **  
** **

A soft smile appeared on Melinda’s lips. She brushed her thumb over Scarlet’s cheek, murmuring, “I love you too.” ** **  
** **

Making sure not to disturb Scarlet, Melinda stood from the bed, taking the pair of wings with her. She hung them on one of the bedposts and gave one last glance to her daughter before leaving her room. Melinda peeked into Fin’s room next. He laid below the slowly spinning mobile above the crib, chest moving up and down with each breath. Melinda watched her son for a second longer, then quietly backed away and closed the door. Her children were safe and asleep. She went to her own bedroom next, but instead of seeing her spouses sleeping, they were awake and half-dressed. Bobbi was pantless but still in her lab coat and sweater while Hunter was down to his boxers. Neither of them had been fooling around. Melinda exaggerated her disappointment.  ** **  
** **

Shutting the door behind her, she kicked off her shoes. “I was looking forward to riding the Rider tonight.” ** **  
** **

Hunter spluttered. “Mel! Stop trying to pervert a Disney character.”  ** **  
** **

“It’s a sexy costume,” Melinda defended. She began to undress, unzipping her Shield jacket. Finally, she could breathe again. “How am I not supposed to pervert him?” ** **  
** **

“Stop,” he groaned, putting his head in his hands while Bobbi laughed. “I’ll never watch that movie the same way again.” ** **  
** **

“Guess we’ll have to save the costume for another time.” ** **  
** **

“Yeah,” Hunter agreed. “I’m afraid it wouldn’t be much of a ride tonight anyway, love. This old horse isn’t as young as he used to be.”  ** **  
** **

Bobbi scoffed. “You’re forty years old.” ** **  
** **

“That's older than you, isn't it?” ** **  
** **

“You don’t get an old age pass,” Melinda said. “I have almost twenty years on you.”  ** **  
** **

“Keyword being almost,” Hunter said with a wink. “You don’t look a day over thirty-five, love.” ** **  
** **

Flatterer. Melinda turned back to the dresser, snapping her bra off. She tucked it into the top drawer, catching both Bobbi and Hunter’s gaze in the mirror. Bobbi noticed and grinned.  ** **  
** **

“You up to see Doctor Morse?” Bobbi leaned back on her hands, the position pushing her chest forward. Grabbing a handful of her lab coat, Bobbi lifted it up over her thighs, exposing miles of tanned legs that always made Melinda’s mouth go dry.  ** **  
** **

Now that Hunter mentioned it, exhaustion hit Melinda in full force. The slight droop to her wife’s shoulders suggested she was equally as tired. Melinda gazed at Bobbi appreciatively, but regretfully. “I’ll have to reschedule.” ** **  
** **

“Well, appointments are always available.” Bobbi winked.  ** **  
** **

Melinda returned her leer. “I’ll keep it in mind.” ** **  
** **

“Ugh,” Hunter groaned, flopping onto his back beside Bobbi. “I haven’t walked that much since chocolate bar sales.” ** **  
** **

“Poor you.” Bobbi patted his stomach before standing and beginning to undress. She stripped her lab coat and sweater off, disappearing into the closet to put them away. Strutting out in nothing more than her underwear, Bobbi gave Melinda a quick, hard kiss before going into the bathroom.  ** **  
** **

“Well.” Hunter cleared his throat after a few seconds. Melinda blinked, a bit caught off guard. “If I knew I was getting a show, I might have to rescind my comment about the ride being slow.” ** **  
** **

“Uh uh,” she said, pulling on a pajama top. “You had your chance. Anyway, I’m too tired to do anything besides get in bed.” When Hunter waggled his eyebrows, Melinda added, “And sleep.” ** **  
** **

He shrugged. “Fair enough.” ** **  
** **

Hunter scooted over in bed, rolling onto his side as Melinda climbed in. They snuggled for a moment or two before the bathroom door opened. A fully clothed Bobbi joined them, smelling faintly of toothpaste. Melinda tilted her chin up for a kiss, smiling against her wife’s mouth when she received one. Here, in the safety of their bedroom, they didn’t have to worry about being indecent. Melinda snuck a hand up Bobbi’s pajama top, feeling a shiver go down her spine at the soft, hot skin beneath her palm. A whimper slipped out when Bobbi suckled on her lower lip before pulling back, eyes lidded, and lips cherry red.  ** **  
** **

“You taste like a York.” ** **  
** **

Melinda snorted. “I wonder why.” ** **  
** **

“Oi,” Hunter said. He propped up onto his elbow, chest pressed to Melinda’s back. “What about me?” ** **  
** **

“Get over here then.” ** **  
** **

Bobbi and Hunter leaned over Melinda, sandwiching her in the middle. It wasn’t something she’d ever complain about. Melinda adored the cocoon of warmth and security they provided. Watching her spouses kiss was just an added bonus. She kept the hand she had under Bobbi’s top on her hip, thumb rubbing little circles over her wife’s hipbone, bumping against the few stretch marks there. Bobbi shuddered slightly as she and Hunter separated. She ducked to brush her lips against Melinda’s collarbone as she laid down beside her.  ** **  
** **

Hunter settled back but didn’t lay down just yet. He remained propped over Melinda. When he noticed her gaze, Hunter smiled. “Hi.” ** **  
** **

“Hi.” Melinda lifted her head for a kiss, sighing happily when Hunter’s lips met hers. She brought her other hand from resting on the bed to trail up Hunter’s torso, stopping at his neck to direct his mouth down to hers. Hunter tasted sweet, lips coated with remnants of sugared candy that he must have swiped from Fin’s bucket earlier. He pulled away with another shorter kiss then laid beside Melinda, slinging an arm around her waist to tangle his fingers with Bobbi’s.  ** **  
** **

Bobbi rested her chin on her palm, head propped up with an elbow digging into her pillow. “I’d say this was a successful Halloween.” ** **  
** **

“It was,” Hunter agreed with a yawn. “And we get to go through two buckets of candy tomorrow morning.” ** **  
** **

“Scarlet will be begging to put any chocolate in pancakes.” ** **  
** **

Bobbi perked up. “Who’s making pancakes tomorrow?” ** **  
** **

“Not Mel, that’s for sure.” ** **  
** **

Melinda elbowed Hunter in the gut who let out an  _ oomph _ . “Just for that, no pancakes tomorrow. Scarlet’s had enough sugar to last three days.”  ** **  
** **

“We’re going to have to find another hiding place for the candy,” Bobbi sighed.  ** **  
** **

“It’s no use,” Hunter said. “She’ll sniff it out anyway. I think she’s more bloodhound than human.” ** **  
** **

“I thought she was demon spawn.” ** **  
** **

Melinda sighed, briefly closing her eyes. “Lance, we don’t call our kids demon spawn.” ** **  
** **

“No,” he agreed. “We just call one that. The other is an angel.” ** **  
** **

She couldn’t really argue with that. Unlike Scarlet, Fin was an easy baby. He slept during the night, only waking up on occasion, was never colicky, and normally mild-mannered. Though, Melinda never knew how long that would last. Once Fin turned one, everything could change. But, that was months away, and Melinda refused to think about her baby getting older.  ** **  
** **

“We have a demon  _ and  _ an angel now,” Hunter began. “Or is there any more spawn I should know about?” He looked at Bobbi and Melinda expectantly.  ** **  
** **

There was no way Melinda was pregnant. She glanced at Bobbi, who shook her head. “Not for now, at least.” ** **  
** **

“Three for three?” he asked. “We could even out the playing fields here.” ** **  
** **

Bobbi groaned, pushing her face into her pillow. “I am not getting pregnant again. The next one is yours, Mel.” ** **  
** **

“What makes you think  _ I  _ want to be pregnant again? It’s your turn, Lance.” ** **  
** **

Hunter spluttered. “I hate to break it to you, but even if it were possible, I wouldn’t do it.” ** **  
** **

“Good,” Bobbi teased. “You complain enough already.” ** **  
** **

“Two is enough.” Melinda interrupted before they could begin to bicker. Shifting, she brought the duvet up and over the three of them, signaling the conversation was over, and it was time for bed.  ** **  
** **

Bobbi turned the bedside lamp off, settling against Melinda, who tucked her head below Bobbi’s chin with a sigh. “For now.” ** **  
** **

“For _ ever _ .” ** **  
** **

Hunter chuckled and kissed Melinda’s cheek, fingers tangling with Bobbi’s where they laid against Melinda’s hip. “Whatever you say, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
